Return to the Tower
Return to the Tower is a mission in which Corvo must return to Dunwall Tower and assassinate the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. Briefing It's time to end the Lord Regent's rule, and if you succeed Emily can be crowned Empress. You must return to Dunwall Tower and infiltrate the place where you once served as Lord Protector. Ever-paranoid, the Lord Regent has upgraded security over the months and has a heavily-defended safe room to which he will escape if you set off any alarms. Pre-Mission Corvo can find Havelock and Martin on the second floor in the Admiral's quarters, looking over a map. Havelock informs Corvo that it is time to kill Burrows, and he and Martin discuss the Lord Regent's current situation, saying that he has lost the support of the Abbey and the aristocracy and is no longer receiving funding. They tell Corvo of Burrows' paranoia and remind him that Sokolov, who makes the Lord Regent's security devices, is missing. Burrows has gathered up those who are still loyal to him at Dunwall Tower. Upon entering the bar area, Callista can be found sitting at one of the booths. She will ask Corvo to find Emily, saying that playing hide-and-seek is the girl's way of taunting her. Once Corvo finds Emily, who can be heard giggling as he nears her hiding space, she explains that she enjoys hiding from Callista. She will then give him a rune, saying that she found it buried in the ground and slept with it under her pillow. Unfortunately, it gave her nightmares, so she decided to give it to Corvo. Once Corvo accepts the gift, Emily will make her way inside. Back in the pub, Emily begins her lessons with Callista, starting with geography. She names the four main islands of the Empire, adding that Gristol is the biggest and the best. Emily also reveals that nobody knows how whale oil works -- "Not even Piero." Callista will then stop the lesson and tell Corvo that he is distracting them. Infiltration Once dropped off by Samuel, swim into the waterlock used in the beginning of the game. Use Blink to climb up and into the mechanism. At the top of the gate, find the exit to the outside on the left wall of the room hidden below the walkway. From here there are several routes to infiltrate the Tower. Sneaking along the right side of the yard is recommended, and blinking onto the ledge that rims the Tower. Walk along the ledge until directly above the main door. Across the ledge is an open ventilation shaft; enter the tower via this shaft. Corvo will exit the ventilation shaft into the Tower foyer. If no alarm has been triggered, the Lord Regent will reject the advice from his guards to go to the safe room, and insist on sleeping in his regular bedroom. He will receive a report from his General and then insist on being left alone, making this a very easy kill. If an alarm has been sounded, Burrows will already be hiding in the safe room atop the Tower. There are many ways to access this room: *Possess a rat and climb through the ventilation shafts. *Climb in from the right side window, or walk through the front. *Sneak onto the second floor via other routes (the kitchens, the broadcast stairwell, the foyer door to the main staircase, etc.), and use the walkway from the music room to the roof. The whale oil tank connected to the wall of light blocking the Lord Regent is in the back left room. Non-Lethal Solution In order to eliminate the Lord Regent non-lethally, Corvo must enter the Broadcast Tower, the source of all the announcements played over the course of the game. Be careful as there is an Arc Pylon in the middle of the stairwell; its power source can be removed at the base of the stairwell. The Propaganda Officer in the Broadcast Tower, fearing for his life when Corvo arrives, offers to help him ruin the Lord Regent politically in exchange for his survival. He will inform Corvo that the Lord Regent has recorded a confession and locked it in the safe in his bedchamber. The Officer then gives Corvo the combination to the safe, saying that if the confession were played over the broadcast system, it would be the end of the Lord Regent. Corvo can then steal and play the recording--it reveals not only Burrows' part in the assassination of the Empress, but his plot to bring the rat plague to Dunwall to kill off the city's impoverished citizens. By broadcasting this information, Corvo succeeds in eliminating the Lord Regent, as his own men overthrow and send him to Coldridge Prison. If this method is chosen, Corvo can see Burrows being apprehended by an Officer and a guard at the end of the corridor to the broadcast station. The circumstances and outcome of Burrows' arrest are influenced by Corvo's chaos. Side Objectives *Locate Emily. Emily is hiding from Callista, and Corvo must find her. Emily can be located near the tower room, in the streets behind the Hound Pits, or in Corvo's bedroom. After Corvo speaks with her, she will give him a rune. *Corvo is tasked with eliminating the Royal Interrogator, who can be found in his torture chamber in the basement. Special Actions *Killed The Lord Regent's Torturer *Defeated The Lord Regent's Torturer *Killed The Lord Regent in His Bedroom *Exposed the Lord Regent's corruption publicly *Revealed Your Identity to the Lord Regent General Mission Notes *Depending on whether or not Corvo causes any alarms, Burrows will either be in his bedroom (low) or safehouse (high). Ironically, the safehouse protects him well, but also allows easy access to his crime evidence which can be used in the non-lethal elimination. *When Corvo enters the Tower foyer, he will see General Tobias and a guard holding conference with the Lord Regent over a view-screen. If Corvo approaches the screen, he can choose to taunt the Lord Regent over it, and can even remove his mask to reveal his identity. This action will put all remaining guards on high alert, cause Burrows to remain in his safehouse, and result in Corvo being surrounded by guards after the conversation ends. If Corvo has not raised an alarm, Burrows will return to his bedroom after finishing the message, and must be contacted before the screen turns off. **If Corvo does not speak to Burrows over the screen, when approached in the safe house, Burrows will express surprise at how the assassin managed to reach him. Corvo can then choose whether or not to reveal his identity. *After the non-lethal elimination of Burrows, if Corvo kills or renders a nearby guard unconscious or is detected, the Lord Regent will attempt to flee the guards. If he survives, he can be found in the basement if Corvo goes after the Torturer. *After the non-lethal elimination of Burrows, if Corvo possesses him and moves away from the arresting guards, they will attack and try to kill Burrows, thinking he is trying to escape. *The mission is made considerably easier by having the Dunwall Tower Skeleton Key found during the previous mission. It opens most doors, including the door to the Broadcast Tower. *If the player goes to his bedroom and take the confessional be aware that the player should close the safe because if the player did not the regent will be on high alert and will go to his safe room so there are some options to prevent him from escaping. **Use bent time 2 and choke/kill him. **Use possession 2 and and then exit and finally kill/choke him. **Do NOT use sleep darts because if you do the guards will hear it and try to find and kill you. Gallery Dunwalltower.jpg|Dunwall tower. 06 martin havelock2.png|Martin and Havelock study their plans for the next mission. 06 callista.png|Callista informs Corvo of Emily's disappearance. 06 callista emily.png|Callista and Emily. Dishonored 2013-08-21 13-23-15-72.jpg|Dunwall Tower yard. General Tobias talks to Regent.jpg|General Tobias speaks to Burrows. Dunwalltwoer001.png|Guards patrol the hallway. Overseer chant.png|An Overseer recites the Strictures. Prop officer03.png|The propaganda officer makes announcements. Torturer04.png|Corvo fights the royal interrogator. Dishonored 2013-08-21 13-31-22-97.jpg|Burrows's quarters. Toby02.png|Corvo fights General Tobias. screens01 return to the tower.png|Corvo fights guards at Dunwall Tower. 06 dunwall tower map.png|Map of Dunwall Tower. Low Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored, Mission 6 Return To The Tower (No commentary) Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 2|Part 2 File:*SPOILERS* Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 3|Part 3 File:*SPOILERS* Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 4|Part 4 High Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 6 Return to the Tower pt 3|Part 3 Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay